Seriously Hyper For Life
by Myno.1fan
Summary: Irvine is a cheater, Selphie an optimist, Rinoa is gullible And Seifer is a synic. But how far will Selphie go to win back her man and will Seifer tell her how he really feels? This is a Selfer...my favourite kind of ffviii story! Rated T for swearing!
1. Seify pick up!

Disclaimer:

I in no way own Final Fantasy VIII, SquareEnix do. If I did own it then do you think I would be on here? Hell no I would be cruising in the Atlantic or something equally cool!

Irvine Kinneas was a cheater. At times he had up to seven women on the go at once. Moreover, not one of them ever knew. However, Selphie Tilmit was special. Perhaps he did care about her in his own crooked way.

Selphie Tilmit was what has in the past been known as a blind optimist. One would think that after the events of the Sorceress War her naivety would have lifted somewhat. In most cases something as extreme as a war would do the trick, but not in Selphie's.

Indeed Selphie was special. After Seifer was outcast, who stood by him? Selphie. After Squall and Rinoa had their big breakup, who kept the peace between them? Selphie. Most of all, who actually believed Irvine was just practicing CPR on all those girls? You guessed it, Selphie. So it would come as no surprise that when Irvine asked Selphie to meet him in the Secret area with the four ill fated words "We need to talk" she thought something along the lines of 'Maybe he's going to propose. Or better yet maybe he bought me a puppy.'

And so, Selphie dressed in her best yellow sundress, spent an extra half an hour on her hair so that it had that extra flipped out look and even applied a bit more makeup than usual. Then she proceeded to call her best friend of the week (much to his horror and protestation) Seifer Almasy, so that he might join her in her jubilation.

One Ring… 'Come on Seify pick up!'

Two Rings… 'Come on Seifer!'

Three Rings… "Hello?"

"Seify! Oh my god, you will not believe what just happened."

"Um…Messenger Girl you do realize that it is approximately… **4 am**!"

"Oh I know. But Irvy asked me to meet him at six so I'm getting ready."

"It takes you two hours to get ready?"

"Don't be silly… I started at midnight!"

"You…have too much energy."

"Anyhow, I thought you should be the first to know that he is going to propose!"

"Who?"

"Irvine!"

"Oh Wannabe Cowboy…How do you know he is going to propose?"

"Because he said "We have to talk" and then asked me to meet him at six, silly!"

"Wait, he said what?"

"We have to talk? Is the connection bad?"

"No…err…I don't think he is going to propose to you Tilmit… I think he is going to dump you."

"What? Seify that is a horrible thing to say you big…err…meanie! Irvy loves me! And he's nice and kind and friendly!"

"Firstly, those are the same thing…and secondly I'd have to agree with friendly! He locks lips with anything that moves!"

"He said he was doing CPR! The girls were choking!"

"If you honestly believe that then you deserve what's coming to you."

And with those last words Seifer hung up the phone and prayed that if there really were a god they would let him see her get crushed as comeuppance for the 4 am wakeup call. However, had the phrase 'careful what you wish for' ever had any prior meaning to Seifer he might have chosen his words more carefully.

Authors note:

And that is chapter one! I have to admit this is my first ever fanfic and I appreciate comments reviews and the like. I am also open to flamers, as they will help me to hone my skills.

So if you feel that my 'so bad its good' style of writing is lacking, tell me. If you like it, tell me.

Either way I am not fussed!


	2. Koebler Ross Model

**Disclaimer: to save me time and effort refer to chapter one!**

**This chapter is dedicated to TheHatMakesTheMan…my first ever reviewer!**

There is a rule that the woman is always fashionably late. Well far be it from Selphie to break any rules. That is why at 7.30, one and a half hours after the decided meeting time, she entered the secret area. Of course Irvine, having dated Selphie since the Sorceress War two years prior, knew she would be late and thus was only just arriving himself.

"Selphie as I said earlier…we need to talk."

"Oh Irvy you can tell me anything…you know that!"

"Oh…ok then here goes nothing…"

It was as Irvine said this that Seifer, who was 'hanging around Garden' before his meeting with Headmaster Cid, happened to walk into the secret area.

"Kinneas if you are going to dump the Little Messenger Girl then at least get on with it. Or are you too chicken…? Should I liken you to the Chicken Wuss himself?" Seifer had always taken extra pleasure in tormenting Irvine ever since they were children and were in the same orphanage.

"Seify! He isn't going to dump me he is going to propose!"

"What?!" Both men exclaimed at exactly the same time so loudly that Zell, who was fighting a T-Rexaur nearby repeated his death threat to the creature.

"Oh Selphie Darlin', Almasy is right I am dumping you. As Much as I hate to say it I can't go out with you any longer. And it's not me it's you! You are too possessive. Plus I just don't think I'm a one or even two woman man."

It was at this point that Selphie gave him the most innocent of looks, bottom lip quivering in a way that would melt even the stoniest on hearts. However, what with Irvine's lacking the heart necessary in heart melting, he was unmoved.

"I'm sorry Selph, but I just can't stand to be around you anymore."

"B…b…but I thought you loved me!"

"Nope, not really…if I said that it was to get you in the sack. Works nine times out of ten you know." With this Irvine strode off, with the intention of scoring at least thrice before his first class of the day.

Seifer coughed slightly, causing Selphie to jump and stare at him.

"Seify he said he doesn't love me."

"I heard."

"B…b…but…what did I do wrong. Was it something I said…something I did…something I didn't do? Oh no… I'm just worthless…garbage…no one will ever want me!"

Selphie at this point had sunk to her knees and was making such a racket whilst crying that Seifer felt inclined to quiet her any way possible.

"Look, Selph…Irvine is a jerk, an idiot…and if he is too stupid to see how great you are then fools to him. You are not worthless you are worth-full…um…full of worth. So don't ever let him get you down!"

These words seemed to placate Selphie for the moment as she sniffed loudly then asked him if he was telling the truth in her innocent wide-eyed way. But, Seifer wouldn't be Seifer if he didn't add a qualifying "Sure…if you're into that sort of thing."

Seifer then left her alone so that he might meet with Headmaster Cid to see whether he could be reinstated into Garden as a student. However, Selphie being Selphie, alone was the last thing she needed to be.

It was during her alone time that she decided to make a mockery of the Koebler Ross model of accepting grief . Instead of going through the five stages like any normal sane person would, Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance, Selphie went through the stages in her own way.

First was Depression: "I am so worthless…Irvine doesn't want me and neither does anyone else.

Second Bargaining: "Maybe if I let him practice his CPR on me now and again he'd take me back.

Anger: "Damn you Irvine. How dare you dump me! I will do the dumping around here mister!"

And then lastly Denial: "Oh I get it…Irvine is just doing this to increase our love! He will probably go out with a few girls to get me jealous and then it will reinstall passion into our relationship. In that case I should do the same…get a fake boyfriend to make him jealous then we'll be back together in no time!"

It never actually occurred to her that acceptance was one of the steps. In fact I don't think the model would have occurred to her at all had it not been for Quistis going through it in one of her tutorials.

For ditzy Selphie may be, but stupid she was not. In fact she had scored higher than the high and mighty commander of the Garden himself on all of her tests and scores. Selphie was book wise but not world wise. When it came to life outside of tests on Tuesdays and cramming for exams she was as clueless as…well…Zell was about women. But Zell is rather off the topic…

So Selphie was left with stone cold denial.

'Hmmm…ok…so I need to dupe someone into being my fake boyfriend! Ooh is that a gummy bear on the ground…no it was a rock! Ok…what about Zell…nope too stupid. It would be a case of dumb and dumber…ok…Squall…nope I might as well date a rock! That leaves…'

And it was through reasoning such as this that Selphie chose her new partner in crime.

**Authors note:**

**Well what do you think…it only just occurred to me that my style is inconsistent…but hey that just adds to the effect I guess. Again keep reviewing because it makes me happy to get emails from That and I have nothing better to do out of school than read comments about me!**


	3. Her end of the deal

**Disclaimer: to save me time and effort refer to chapter one!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ChrissyAlmasy without whom this chapter may never have existed so hate her not me :p lol!**

Understatement: Expressing an idea with less emphasis or in a lesser degree than is the actual case.

Example: The destruction of the twin towers and death of all of those innocent people was kind of a little bit sad.

Example: Giving Selphie unlimited unsupervised access to a candy store may have negative repercussions.

Example: Seifer Almasy was having a bad day.

First of all Seifer was lumped with a semi-hysterical Selphie just after she had been dumped by the sleazy Irvine. Then he had had his request to be readmitted to the Balamb Garden as a student rejected by Headmaster Cid. Therefore it would come as no surprise that when he caught sight of a smiling perky little brunette headed his way he had trouble stifling a groan.

"Oh Seify what's wrong? You seem sad!"

"You have that effect on people Messenger Girl."

"Don't be silly! What's wrong?"

"I told…"

"Seify? I'll sing to make you feel better!"

"Oh, for Hyne's sake! Ok I asked Cid to let me back into garden and he said no! Happy?"

"Oh Seify that's awful! Well maybe I could help you get back in…put in a good word for you?"

"Ok what do you want Messenger Girl?"

"You are so cynical! I don't want anything!"

"Ok then. Spell cynical and I'll believe you!"

"Fine… S?"

"I knew it! What do you want?"

"Ok…so…well I was thinking…maybe we could go out sometime."

"Ha!"

"Not real going out…just pretend…I…I want to make Irvy jealous!"

"Ok…so let me get this straight…If I pretend to be your boyfriend you will get me into garden…?"

"Yep! And then once he's acceptably jealousified (I realize this isn't a word but Selphie doesn't) we can pretend to break up and that is that!"

"And this is all just to piss off the wannabe cowboy?"

"Yep!"

"Well then I'm in!"

Selphie was the type who never questioned her luck or pushed it so she refrained from glomping Seifer then and there and instead made her way to the headmaster's office to keep her end of the bargain.

**And that is the very short chapter three! Forgive any errors or anything weird about this chapter but ive just had the doctors drain my blood to see why ive been sick…they're testing for anaemia, haemophilia and b12 deficiency as well as other things I don't understand! Maybe it's nothing, maybe it's not…wish me luck!**


	4. convincing cid

**Disclaimer: to save me time and effort refer to chapter one!**

**This chappie is dedicated to the blood-sucking doctors who think there is something wrong with me!**

Selphie had never really had to persuade anyone of anything before… Most people just gave in to her to keep her quiet. Headmaster cid was not one of these people. Therefore, it took much persuading to get him to agree to her scheme of letting Seifer back into the Garden.

"Let me get this straight Miss Tilmit…you think I should let Seifer back into Garden so that he can teach gun-blade skills…And you are more than willing to take full responsibility for all of his actions and you say that you agree to my terms of his being kicked out again if he doesn't pass the Seed test first time around…plus you will give me a bag of gummy bears?"

"Wow, Sir…that was a mouthful! But yes!"

"Well…"

"Please Sir! I will do anything to get him back in!"

"Well…"

"Please, please, please, please…"

Now Headmaster Cid was not one to give into people easily however he was running late for a meeting with the garden staff and, let us face it, Selphie could be downright annoying. (That and he could never resist free gummy bears. After all, who could?) Therefore, he nodded his consent and ushered her out of the office!

Selphie was jubilant and quickly made her way out of Garden and towards Balamb where Seifer would be staying until his room in Garden was ready. Seifer could see Selphie, in her yellow sundress, from a mile away and thus knew that she was in town and decided to hide from her.

"Seify I can see you! Why are you hiding behind that fishing rod?"

"I'm not hiding! I'm merely shading myself from the glare your dress gives off Messenger Girl!"

Selphie was not the brightest of cookies at the best of times when it came to insults directed at her (after all who would want to insult her?) and thus chose to simply ignore Seifer's feeble attempt at one.

"Seify, Cid said you could come back as long as you don't break any rules and you pass the Seed test first time around this time! Isn't that just super?"

"Remember what I said about your energy levels?"

"Uhuh!"

"Well tone them down wont you! I have a headache!"

"Okies!"

"Okies? Is that even a word?"

"Oh you are such a meanie!"

"If you are going to speak at least speak a language I can understand!"

It was with random insults such as these that Selphie and Seifer organised a 'first date' so that they might get used to one another before they announced at Garden that they were officially dating.

Their first date, it was decided, was to simply walk around Balamb hand in hand. A seemingly simple task. However, with Selphie nothing was ever simple. Firstly, the entire time they were holding hands she blushed a deep scarlet causing several bystanders to ask if she was okay. Then, when they decided to buy an ice cream each, Selphie took so long deciding which flavour to have (orange sherbet or rainbow) that Seifer mistakenly left without her. And their date culminated with Selphie embarrassing Seifer by squealing when he tried to kiss her. Seifer maintained that he only tried to kiss her so that she would get used to him before they pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend at garden.

However Selphie staunchly defended herself by saying she was not all ready for kissing yet and that Seifer had bad breath.

That night he stayed at the hotel in Balamb and Selphie returned home to Garden both of them feeling satisfied with the day's events.

**Author's Notes:**

**I wrote this whole chapter with voice recognition. It doesn't always do what I want it to but I think I fixed most of it up. If not let me know and ill be sure to fiddle some more. An example of Voice Recognition not working is me saying Seifer kissed Selphie delicately on her lips with a wistful sigh – Seifer case Selphie delicately on handle the 55. That's right! Makes a whole lot of sense doesn't it. **

**In signing off let me say:**

**You know and I don't like to do you have bad for you – and the life of the!**

**Yes that is supposed to be English for see you later and I will update soon!**

**See what I have to work with here?!**

**See you later! **


	5. A day in the life of Squall

**Disclaimer: to save me time and effort refer to chapter one!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Hectabeni and Tammi…without whom I may have died of boredom!**

A Day in the Life of Squall Leonhart:

7.00am-7.30am get up shower and get dressed…

7.30am-8.00am go to breakfast usually with Selphie or Zell…preferably Selphie

8.00am-12.00pm Working

12.00pm-12.30pm lunch…usually with Selphie and Quistis…although sometimes Quistis forgot and skipped lunch entirely,

12.30pm-6.00pm Working

6.00pm-6.30pm dinner with Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Rinoa and Zell's girlfriend…err…you know…the one from the library! (Squall didn't need to remember her name as Selphie always reminded him before dinner.)

6.30pm-9.00pm training in the training centre

9.00pm-10.30pm Hanging out with one of the members of the orphanage gang excluding Irvine (Squall had never really taken to him) and Seifer (Refer to notes on Irvine).

10.30pm-7.00am sleeping

Considering how much time of late Squall had been spending with Selphie, it would come as no surprise that his usual routine had relaxed somewhat. However, Squall would not be the Commander of the Garden if he did not have a schedule.

That is why, when Selphie missed their scheduled lunch that day he panicked. He decided to ask Cid if she had called in sick for the day and was rewarded with the vague reply of 'Why don't you ask Seifer Almasy?'

Instantly Squall's panic was quelled…what am I saying…Squall freaked out, chucked a fit, and raced toward Balamb where he knew Seifer would be. (Yes now that is more like it!)

Squall had fallen for Selphie from the first minute he saw her and he had fallen hard. However, pride had clouded his mind and made him convince himself and everyone around him that it was Rinoa that he had feelings for. After all, Selphie was meant for Irvine…However, when Rinoa dumped him for another unknown man Squall couldn't force himself to feel bad…

And when Irvine broke up with Selphie he really couldn't feel sorry for her. Instead he thought about maybe considering possibly telling Selphie how he felt. Well the day Selphie went missing was the day he was going to seriously consider telling her…probably…

That is why he quickly made his way to Balamb in search of Seifer. And he found him in a position that was very compromising indeed. Seifer was talking to a very flustered Selphie not far from the Balamb hotel when Squall came upon them late in the afternoon.

"Come on Selphie. I was just gonna kiss you so that your used to it for when I come to garden!"

"B…b…but…"

"You don't want to look bad at Garden do you?"

"Your breath smells… and I'm not ready for a kiss so no! I'm leaving!"

"Ok fine."

Squall waited for Seifer to disappear into the hotel before letting Selphie know he was there.

"Selph…"

"Oh heya Squally… Seify and I are…we are…"

"Whatever…Want a ride back to Garden?"

"Okies."

Selphie did not have to explain what was going on to Squall…he knew!

And he knew exactly what he was going to do about it!

He would pay a visit to Seifer in the morning…

**Authors note:**

**Yeah well this chapter is inconsistent and bad! In fact the only thing it isn't inconsistent with is the utter badness! It isn't even so bad that its good like Passions. Maybe when I'm better I'll fix it as I'm really hating it!**


	6. You are just too cute!

**Disclaimer: to save me time and effort refer to chapter one!**

**Warning: This contains mild swearing as Squally is an angry boy!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Erin, Nicola and Ali…without you life would lack colour, communism and crayons! (The green ones taste the best!) Also Ginnia thanks for the review… at least someone appreciates me!**

Seifer was just taking a shower in the luxurious Balamb Hotel when someone began thumping on his door. He assumed it was probably just the 'annoying messenger girl' and thus decided that if he ignored the knocking she would go away. However, Selphie was never an early riser without good cause and was thus still at Garden dreaming of fluffy creatures, rainbows and gummy bears (I like Gummy bears! And I have based Selphie on me…yes I am that ditzy! No I do not dream of fluffy critters…much.). Therefore the person banging on the door was not Selphie. No, it was the commander of Garden himself, Squall.

And Squall was not used to being kept waiting. Therefore, Seifer's shower was cut short by the sound of a door being knocked down with all the force a 19 year old standing at a mean 5'10" could muster. (This is based two years after the Sorceress war I've decided. If this contradicts anything written previously then I'm sure you will get over it.)

"What the hell have you done to my door, Puberty Boy?!"

"You didn't answer! Now I am going to ask you just once…What the hell are you doing with Selphie?"

"I'm not doing anything to her that she doesn't want me to do."

"How dare you speak about Selphie like that! What the hell are you trying to do to her?"

"I thought you said you'd only ask once…"

"You are such a prick! Stay away from Selphie…Stay away from her or I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"I can stay away from her…but can she stay away from me?"

With a look of pure disgust and loathing Squall left the room muttering under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid self-centred son of a…'

Seifer could only do one thing after an encounter such as this…laugh. In the past he might have gotten angry, broken something and gotten blind drunk. However, he was not merely trying to convince the world that he was a changed man just for laughs. Whilst he did still anger fairly easily, the situation was so ludicrous that he could only Guffaw like a slack jawed yokel; A changed man indeed.

After Seifer had indulged in a good ten minutes worth of laughing he finally regained control of his senses and promptly started haphazardly gathering his things and stuffing them into his duffel bag. Selphie had told him to come round late afternoon. But Seifer was never one to take threats seriously, and after Squall's feeble attempt at one he just couldn't resist. Therefore Seifer Almasy turned up at garden at eleven in the morning, lugging his duffel and his gunblade case behind him. Seifer knew his presence would not go unnoticed; indeed almost the very second he stepped onto Garden property Irvine Kinneas and Zell Dincht were there to confront him. Zell had never been good with words so Irvine did the talking.

"What are you doing here Almasy?"

"Who, me? I am here because I've been readmitted to garden."

"Why in Hyne's name would Cid let you in?"

"Well I had some help there. See he wasn't going to let me in but my girlfriend goes here and she managed to convince him otherwise."

"What? Which sorry sucker was sucked in and agreed to go out with you?"

"Yours, actually…Selphie is my girlfriend. See she was recently dumped and I was there for her in her time of need and it just went on from there"

It was at this point that Seifer promptly received a punch in the face from the 'wannabe cowboy' and he thanked his lucky stars that Irvine's punch was as weak as his morals.

"You are a damned liar!"

"If I am a liar then why did you attempt to punch me just now?"

It would be certain that Irvine was seriously considering shooting Seifer in the foot; however any thoughts of his in that direction were soon quelled when a very excited spunky little brunette bounded over to them, tripped over Seifer's duffle bag and stopped herself from falling by throwing her arms around Seifer's middle.

"Messenger Girl, I realise you missed me but this kind of public display of affection is illegal in several areas of the world."

Instead of defending herself in some kind of cute Selphie-ish way like she normally would, the girl giggled giddily and pulled herself up to give Seifer a proper hug; much to the disgust of Irvine and the thoroughly confused Zell.

She also added something along the lines of "TeeHee, Seify. You are jut so cute!"

Needless to say Seifer was feeling so disgusted that he had to bite his tongue quite painfully to prevent himself from hurting his 'girlfriend'. (I hate being called cute too!)

**Authors note:**

**I finally got the results of my blood test back. All clear, but the doctor asked me to come in so that we can discuss my symptoms a bit more. All this effort over something I am convinced will turn out to be a combination of retarded allergies, gastro and a head cold…either that or my good friend Ben is right – I AM a vampire! Anywho hopefully my rut of crappy writing-ness has ended…so far as I can tell this chapter made actual sense so not too bad. Just to qualify – I don't hate: Squall and Zell. I like how contained squally is and I think Zell is just too cute! I do hate Rinoa and Irvine though. They annoy me! Also I was never a fan of Quistis either! But Zell and Squall are in the clear!**


	7. Annoying the girl

**Disclaimer: to save me time and effort refer to chapter one!**

Selphie Tilmitt was sitting in the cafeteria eating her lunch, ice cream soup with gummy bears. She had excused herself from the front of the school were several people were watching the Irvine attempt to kill Seifer act and had joined the cafeteria line as soon as it opened. She was third in line but when she got to the front all of the hotdogs were gone as Zell had taken the initiative to reserve them for himself and his girlfriend Stacey.

She was surprised when someone sat opposite her. It was Squall.

"Selphie, I don't know what you are doing with Seifer but I think you should stop it now. I would hate to see you get hurt."

Squall was pretty pleased with his speech until Selphie started cracking up with laughter.

"What?"

"I…it's just…you seem so serious! Ha…I…I never ever thought…you…ha ha ha…would ever be serious!"

"Thanks."

"Oh no Squally don't get me wrong. I appreciate the thought…it's just I know what I'm doing and I'll be fine. Since when do you worry about me?"

"I just do, okay."

"Oh…TeeHee well thanks!"

Squall walked over to join the line for food and Selphie continued to eat her lunch. Seifer soon sat in Squall's vacated chair.

"Hey you. Is that melted ice cream with those gummy lollies in it?"

"It's ice cream soup!"

"Right… Why didn't you stop that boyfriend of yours from trying to kill me?"

"He isn't my boyfriend, remember. You are! Plus I thought seeing as you are sooo strong and all that Irvine wouldn't pose a threat."

"He didn't. If anyone asks I was with you about five minutes ago."

It was just as he said this that a member of the garden staff came over to their table and explained that Irvine Kinneas had posted a complaint over Seifer allegedly breaking his small toe.

"Oh, he couldn't have he was with me!"

…

"Seifer you do realise that if you get into trouble so do i! I'm supposed to be keeping you under control!"

"Yeah well you're not doing a good job of it are you. Perhaps I would be easier to handle if you kissed me a bit."

"No!"

"Pulled my hair?"

"No!"

"Stamped on my foot?"

"Seifer you are so…"

Before she could finish her sentence Squall was standing at the table tapping his foot waiting for Seifer to depart.

"Hmm…I'll take that as my cue to leave. Catch you around girlie!"

…

When Seifer left Selphie's table he was trying very hard not to crack up with laughter. He simply loved harassing her and what better way then to get her into trouble. First he made her lie to the garden staff, he had indeed broken Kinneas's little toe, then he kept using sexual innuendo to annoy the innocent little messenger girl. He was soon going to formulate even more plans to get to her whilst he pretended to be her boyfriend. For, although he had agreed to help her out he hadn't agreed to make life easy for her.

**Author's note: Okay I had another test! They think I am celiac. Regardless of whether or not I am I refuse to stop eating bread. Sorry about typos…I am really bad at typing fast and this was written in five seconds flat as I was having my safety threatened by my only fan! Anywho… enjoy this short and crappy chapter and I'll enjoy my many holidays I am embarking on! Have fun and all that jazz!**


	8. Insert name here because im lost

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one because I am far too lazy to type it again and it isn't like you will read it anyway.**

Irvine was mad. Not only had that complete jackass Seifer been allowed back into garden, he broke Irvine's toe and wasn't punished because of Selphie.

"What the hell does Selphie see in him anyway?"

"Errr…Irvy hunny. I don't think it is very romantic of you to be talking about Selphie like that!"

"Sorry Rinoa. It's just that she is supposed to be hung up on me not going out with that…jerk!" **(The travesty he's going out with Rinoa!!! What a man hoe! Sorry I'll shush now!)**

Irvine had been seeing Rinoa for one and a half years, at the same time as seeing Selphie. Rinoa knew that he liked to see other people on the side and that was okay with her as she had been with Squall for the better part of that time.

"Hey! Why don't we let Selphie know that we are an item now! Then she'll be jealous! And then maybe Seifer and I can…"

"Rinoa that is a great idea! I didn't know you were smart!"

And so they decided that they would make Selphie horrendously jealous…unfortunately for them Zell was nearby their not so secret meeting place, they could have chosen somewhere more secluded than the cafeteria, and heard the whole plot. He decided he would tell Seifer about the plot. Their conversation went a little like this:

"Oh…oh…oh"

"You want something Chicken Wuss?"

"Um…er…I have a point I swear!"

"So….get to it!"

"Oh yeah…Irvine and Rinoa are going out! And they are doing it…because…erm…"

"Well…what is it boy? Has Timmy fallen down a well?"** (Yes Seifer is likening him to Lassie!)**

"Shut up, man! I'm just giving you the heads up that Irvine wants to hurt Selphie by getting her jealous then dumping her again!"

"Okay…and?"

"She's your girlfriend remember? Your fake one at least."

"Wait…what?"

"Oh come on! Irvine and Squall may not pick up on these things but I do! Give me some credit!"

Seifer had to admit that he had grossly underestimated the 'chicken wuss'. However he would never admit it to said chicken wuss. Therefore he hastened to his 'girlfriend's' side to let her in on the secret.

"So Irvy is trying to make me jealous? That is sooo cool!"

"And Dincht spoke a whole sentence!"

"Dah, he's actually really cool!"

"Really?"

"Yes! You are sooo mean!"

"Well, maybe if you…"

"Okay I'm leaving! Just because you're my fake boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you!"

"Not even pull my hair?"

"Ew! You're sooo gross!"

Seifer pouted at Selphie so that she was almost going to consider maybe giving him a kiss…probably. However when he opened his mouth again it dashed all ideas in that direction.

"Squall likes you."

"What?!"

"He likes you! He's obsessed. He threatened me! He really likes you."

"Shut up Seifer. You are such a…a…meanie!"

"Fine then!"

Seifer stormed off…

**Authors note: gotta love random fill in chapters. This is my writers block stage so I just fill in with random inconsequential crap!**


	9. yet again another chapterrejoice!

**Disclaimer: to save me time and effort refer to chapter one!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Paedophile George without whom I might never have been angsty enough to write in Squall's POV. Thanks, PDG, you have given me the inspiration I need and I hate you for it.**

Squall knew something was up with Selphie. She seemed far too happy and unaffected to truly be in a relationship with Seifer. He knew he should ask her what was going on but going behind her back just seemed easier. Therefore he went to Quistis who was wise in all things Selphie, being her best friend every 5th week.

"Quistis I am worried about Selphie."

"Aren't you always?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well even a simpleton, even Irvine, can see that you like Selphie. In fact everyone new while you were with Rinoa. The only people who don't know are you and Selphie."

"Oh…whatever."

"Listen, Squall. Selphie may seem really ditzy, in fact she is really ditzy, but she knows what she is doing with men. She is sweet and naïve in life but she will know if Seifer is lying to her in any way. She knew about Irvine. In the end she just tried to convince herself that she was the one in the wrong but it didn't work."

"What if she does it again?"

"What if she does fool herself again? She needs to make the mistakes in the first place in order to learn from them. Have faith in her, Squall."

"Huh…whatever."

Although what Quistis said had made perfect sense, Squall chose to ignore her sentiments, as usual, and hit the problem head on.

"Seifer Almasy what the hell do you think you are doing with Selphie?"

Unfortunately, Squall had decided to talk things through in the typical male fashion; when Seifer was in the cafeteria with lots of other people, including Selphie.

"I'm eating lunch with her?"

"Well don't! Wait…I know you are up to something with her. You cant honestly like her."

"Why not? Are you saying my little messenger girl is unlikable?"

"What? Your messenger girl? Selphie is likable! In fact she is lovable. But you cant like her because you are devoid of human feelings you asshole!"

Selphie chose this moment to pipe up and say;

"Squall. I know what I am doing here. Okay? I know you worry about me but you don't have to because I am fine. I don't need a brother figure."

"Selph, I worry about you not out of concern like a brother would but because I love you!"

**Dum Dum Dum…cliffhanger time. What will Selphie do? It is up to you people!!! Send me reviews with your ideas and majority rules…I shall go by what you want to happen.**


	10. Im watching you

**Disclaimer: to save me time and effort refer to chapter one!**

**This is dedicated to all those people nice enough to review me. I love reading my reviews and the more I get the more I update.**

Imagine a place so desolate that nothing can live there. This is where Selphie Tilmitt longed to be when Squall told her of his true feelings. Unfortunately for Selphie, this place did not exist in the natural world. Thus, she had to face up to the situation she was in. Squall loved her.

Seifer found the situation incredibly funny…

"Oh messenger girl, you should see your face. This is priceless"

Selphie turned to look at Seifer with a small frown on her face before turning back to Squall. She stared at him for what seemed to him like hours, but was actually three seconds, before spinning around and running out of the cafeteria.

Squall immediately turned to follow Selphie but Seifer grabbed his sleeve.

"She needs time to think of a nice way of letting you down."

"Shut up Seifer!"

Squall shook himself free of Seifer's grip before exiting the cafeteria. Seifer knew that Squall would be looking for Selphie and decided to cut him off at the pass so to speak and find her himself.

Selphie was sitting in the Quad staring into space. She didn't even move when someone sat down heavily beside her.

"Oh messenger girl what have you gotten yourself into?"

"I can't say I rightly know…"

"Well I think he wants you to make up your mind about him."

"I know."

"Well, what is the verdict?"

"I like Squall. I just don't know if I like him like that."

"Because you like Irvine?"

"Well…"

"I don't get what you see in Irvine. He's an asshole"

"Umm…"

"You could do way better!"

"But…"

"You deserve someone who will never hurt you. Who loves you…"

As he was saying this Seifer found that he was being drawn towards Selphie and she seemed to have the same problem with him. They were now looking at each other eye to eye. Seifer saw that if he moved forward not even an inch they would have their noses touch.

It was then that Zell called out loudly from behind them.

"Hey you two get a room will you!"

**And yes another incredibly short chapter from the Lizard Queen! Hey here's a novel idea…review me lots and maybe I'll update once in a while. As for the general blah about my life…nothing to tell really. Other than I'm contemplating conquering Poland again…I'm also trying to patent the Electric Powered Backup Generator as we speak:p ciao!**


	11. Seifer suspended, Selphie blackmailed

**Disclaimer: You people know the drill…refer to chapter numero uno!**

**I'm dedicating this "wonderful****" note sarcasm in my voice chapter to Kane for no reason at all other than the fact that I can:p**

**Rated M as Seifer says a naughty word or two or three or four…ok five hundred and thirty nine times ;)**

For the next three days Selphie ignored Seifer adding to his frustration. All he did was punch the annoying chicken wuss. How was he to know that Zell, the supposed martial arts expert, couldn't block a measly punch like the one Seifer threw at him?

His actions earned him a fuming Selphie and a suspension from the Garden. The headmaster clearly was not pleased with his decision to attack Zell with no real provocation.

"When we accepted you back into this establishment we had no idea you would attack a SEED. You agreed to our terms that if you got into any trouble at all you would be asked to leave indefinitely. I cannot have any student thinking they can get away with something like this. That is why you have left me with no choice…"

"But Cid, he started it. He was insinuating that Selphie and I were… Never mind."

"That Selphie and you were what?"

"We were just talking."

"He insinuated that you were just talking? And this is a good reason to attack him how?"

"We were just talking but he was acting as if we were doing something else. As Selphie's…er…boyfriend it is my duty to protect her. That is why I punched him."

"Hmm…well I must admit that whilst I do not approve of violence in my school, I was your age once and in the same situation would have done the same thing. However, you need to realise that actions like these cannot go unpunished. That is why you are suspended from Garden until further notice. You will be required to sit the Seed exam in two weeks time, therefore, you may return in full student attire for the exam. If you pass the suspension shall be lifted."

"And how exactly am I going to prepare for the exam, sir?"

"I would suggest you get a private tutor for the time being. You may go now. I shall organize a room for you in Balamb Hotel."

"Yes sir!"

Seifer thought, whilst he packed up his duffel bag, that his conversation with the headmaster had not gone well. He was in for a shock when he tried to talk to Selphie.

"Hey Selph, I need a tutor because I am suspended."

"And?"

"So will you tutor me or what?"

"Hmm…or what."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? What is wrong with you? I can't believe you punched Zell. All he did was make a joke. You are such a big psycho!"

"I couldn't help myself. He was acting as if he had caught us doing something scandalous! You know how he gets on my nerves."

"That is no reason to punch him! I can't tutor you, I already agreed to help out Irvine with his test to get to level 27. You will have to ask Quistis."

"Okay then, let me rephrase that for you into simple language. You will help me with my exams like you said you would when we made this fucking deal."

"Don't swear! And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't then I will tell Irvine that you and I aren't really dating and that you were bribing me to pretend to be your boyfriend so that he would take you back."

"You wouldn't!"

Not even Selphie's panic stricken face could melt Seifer's stony heart. He felt like a jerk for doing this to her, but for some reason he actually wanted to spend time with her, even if it was time he forced from her.

"Watch me."

"Okay fine. I will help you. Name when and where."

"Every night after you finish up with your Seed duties. And in the Balamb Hotel."

"Fine then."

Seifer then departed from Garden with a small smile on his face. He would get to spend every night in Selphie's company. He couldn't wait to hear what Squall would think of this. He knew Selphie hadn't told him that she was not interested. Seifer would have to do it for her…

**Author's Notes:**

**Hmmmmmmmmm….i was sick when this was written so it is pretty bad but I have been advised that that is the reason people read my fiction. I am thinking of writing another fanfic. Let me know what I chould write about and I'll tell you if it can be done. Also please review, if not for me then for the spider in the corner of my room that has been subjected to Korn, lets get this party started, my new favourite muse song. If you don't review then I will write more and more and more obscure stories and the poor thing will have to listen to my bad taste in music. I named him fred!**


	12. Strange Feelings

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter one.**

**Dedication:**** this is dedicated to my dad who has to have a knee reconstruction. If it wasn't for his not being able to drive, he wouldn't have kept me home from school to be his chauffeur, and then I wouldn't have had the time to write this chapter. Therefore if this chapter is particularly bad then you can blame him!!!**

Selphie was dreading having to tutor Seifer that night. Not because he was mean to her, he was actually being rather nice to her recently, but because she was afraid. Not of him but of herself. She was afraid of what she might do if left alone with him. Selphie had always prided herself in her unswerving dedication to Irvine Kinneas.

However, recently she had begun to no longer have feelings for Kinneas and was instead, much to her chagrin, having these feelings towards Seifer instead. She stopped imagining life as Mrs. Kinneas and instead though about what it would be like to be married to Seifer.

These thoughts scared her a lot more than Seifer ever could and when Seifer had been sitting so close to Selphie that day when Squall made his announcement, Selphie had almost kissed him. He was being so nice and he smelled so good that she had almost leaned forward and planted a big sloppy wet-one on his lips.

Luckily Zell interrupted their little interlude, otherwise who knows what might have happened. For the next few days Selphie had tried to distance herself from Seifer; avoiding him as much as possible. He thought she was mad at him and she encouraged the thought, lest he find out that she was actually mad at herself for having feelings for him.

That was when Seifer told Selphie that she would be tutoring him. She had tried to make up an excuse, lying about helping Irvine out, but Seifer had seen through it. Therefore, it was with a feeling of dread that Selphie made her way to the Balamb hotel.

**Author's note: I know I know I am cruel. The world's shortest chapter! But I couldn't include the hotel scene in this chapter. That one deserves its own chapter. That is why I am posting them one after another. If you don't review though I will be most upset as I like getting emails from the ficbot. Anywho enjoy this one and I shall update very very very soon. I am writing the hotel scene as you read this…unless you aren't reading this when it has first been posted…then I have already written it. Oh well you get the picture. **


	13. the hotel scene

**Disclaimer- refer to chapter one as I am too lazy to rewrite the stupid thing.**

**Dedication – this chapter is dedicated to me. No-one ever dedicates anything to me and I always dedicate things to them so in the words of my mot****her 'blow your own horn.' Well here goes nothing…**

**Gee I am fantastic. My literary brilliance is matched only by the excess amounts of hair dye I go through per month. There is no limit to how fantastic I am**

**Well I could go on all day about how great I am…but I won't. Instead I shall write the hotel scene! (But don't get me wrong I am great!)**

Seifer was in the shower when someone began knocking. He thought about ignoring it lest it be Selphie (annoying her was his favorite pass time) however after last time he had ignored the door he knew that it may not be a good idea. His wallet was still ruing the day that Squall came to visit and broke down the door.

Therefore, Seifer wrapped a towel around his lower half and opened the door where he was greeted by a piercing scream.

"Seifer you're naked!"

"I'm not naked and will you keep your voice down dammit!"

Selphie seemed ready to protest loudly again, and Seifer was not enjoying the stares he was getting from concerned bystanders who had come to see what the screaming was about, covered her mouth with his free hand. He then picked Selphie up and slung her over his shoulder, whilst keeping his other hand clenched firmly on the towel around his lower half lest it see fit to slip. He made sure to wink at the shocked hotel guests before closing the door on them.

"Ew, Seifer. Put me down. You are naked. Gross!"

"Will you shut up? I am not naked. I'm wearing a towel. I was in the shower. And what are you doing here? You are three hours early!"

"You said seven and it's seven. I'm perfectly on time."

"On time for me is early for you! Whatever happened to being fashionably late or whatever it is for you? I wasn't expecting you until ten. I organized to meet someone before you'd show up."

"What do you mean you organized to meet someone?"

"I have a date messenger girl!"

It was as he said this that Selphie heard it. I light knocking on the door, followed by a feminine voice calling out Seifer's name. Seifer hadn't heard this as he was out towards the bathroom getting some clothes on.

"You can't have a date!"

Selphie ran to the door a wrenched it open.

"May I help you?" she asked the tall blonde lady on the other side of the door.

"Umm…maybe I have the wrong address…I was looking for Seifer."

"This is his room. I am his girlfriend. May I help you?"

"Oh…Girlfriend? I'm so sorry. He didn't tell me he had one. Otherwise I would never have…I've got to go."

The lady then hurried away with her hands over her head.

"Messenger Girl what the fuck did you just do? Where'd she go? Why the fuck did you tell her you are my girlfriend?"

"Because I am…"

"You're my fake girlfriend!"

"She didn't know that."

"Exactly. Now she thinks I have a girlfriend."

"Which you do…"

"But you're not my _real_ girlfriend. I don't even like you!"

As soon as Seifer said those words he immediately wished he hadn't. Firstly, Selphie looked so hurt, tears were prickling at her eyes and all traces of the triumphant smile she had been wearing earlier were gone. And secondly, he didn't mean a word of it.

"Oh…Oh…" Selphie seemed incapable of words.

"Selph…" Seifer made as if to move towards her.

"No…No… it is fine. I should…I should go. Um… Quistis said it would be fine if you wanted her to tutor you…I have to get going."

Before Seifer could say anything more Selphie had left his room and was quickly making her way back to the foyer of the hotel, tears now flowing freely down her face. Seifer tried to follow her but she seemed to disappear from all signs of existence.

**Authors Note: The end…just kidding. But this is the end of this particular chapter:p Anyhow…have any of you ever seen Highlander. I was watching it just before and never before have I noticed that Christopher Lambert still has a French accent in it. He plays a Scottish man and yet he speaks with a really obvious French accent. I love eighties movies…particularly ones which have their soundtrack by my favorite band!**

**Who wants to live forever…when love must die!**


	14. forgiven and something more?

**Disclaimer: blah ****blah**** first chapter too lazy blah ****blah****blah****. You know the drill!**

**This is dedicated to the hat makes the man. Are you happy now? Have I satiated your hunger? Have I quenched your thirst? Are you suitably placated? Are you assuaged from your boredom?**

**Once again folks I am sick, meant to be studying for an up and coming chemistry final and am having issues with some people**** who believe 'your teeth are yellow' is a valid and intelligent insult…**** cough Jacinta cough…and now on with the story!**

Seifer had tried and tried to talk to Selphie, however she seemed to be avoiding him. He sent her messages on the Garden computers and received stoic replies such as 'I am busy' or 'Selphie is not available right now you JACKASS!' Somehow Seifer found it hard to believe that these messages were automated. Whenever he did see her in person she was always attached to one of her many friends and she seemed to be spending a lot more time with Squall than usual. Seifer assured himself continually that he was not jealous of Squall one bit and that the reason he felt so angry whenever he saw Selphie with him was as Squall was a dick and he wouldn't subject the commander's company on anyone; not even Zell.

Finally, Selphie's constant avoidance of Seifer got to him and he decided to take affirmative action. He sent her a message online.

**ShockinglyHandsome**Hey messenger girl. I know you are there so don't send another fake automated message. I also know that you wouldn't be planning on skipping our meeting tonight. If you were just remember WE HAD A DEAL! You know that if you go back on it I will too. I'm not sure Squall would like to know why you and I are 'going out'. Just think on that!

It took about five minutes for his computer screen to flash up a message.

**SeriouslyHyperForLife**I hate you!

**ShockinglyHandsome**No you don't. At least I hope not because I don't hate you… We have to talk. You forced me to invoke 'the deal'.

**SeriouslyHyperForLife**Okay I will come and help you study. But I will not talk to you outside that room. See you tonight! Bye. LOGGED OFF.

Seifer knew that Selphie would see things his way. After all she responded to his blackmail so well last time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So the guardian forces cause you to defeat your enemy at the cost of your most cherished memories?"

"Basically. I think you are getting it. Can I go home now?"

"No, Messenger Girl. I told you the exam is in two weeks. I need all the help I can get."

"I'll say… I'm tired and it is three in the morning. I need sleep!"

"Sleep later. It isn't like either of us have classes to attend to. Or does the commander have a job for you?"

"No. I am just tired. I need my beauty sleep."

"No you don't…"

Seifer's suite had two beds in it. Seifer was sprawled on his back across one whilst Selphie lay across the other surrounded by books. She had been quizzing him on everything he had learned over the last month at Garden. Every time he got an answer wrong Selphie would throw one of the books at him and force him to study that area again. And every time Selphie tried to leave Seifer would leap up and bodily throw her back onto the bed with the instructions that they had a deal.

"Seifer, come on it is morning already I need to sleep!"

"Well fine then there are two beds here"

Selphie threw a pillow at him and opened a thick tome on fire magic.

"Fine then! What is the most powerful fire magic"

"I don't know…ouch that hurt! It's Firaga!"

"Okay enough is enough! If you are going to apologize for what you said the other night get it over with Seifer!"

"Alright then I am sorry I didn't mean to say what I said. Happy now?"

"Wait…if you didn't mean to say that you don't like me does that mean that you like me?

**And that's all I have time for**

**Mwhahahahahahahhaha**** review!**


	15. Locking lips for Irvine's benefit

**Disclaimer: you know the drill…**

**This ****chappie**** is dedicated to my cat. He is snoring right now at my feet as I type. He is so cute -**

Two days after Selphie had forgiven Seifer, two days after they took up the dating charade again, Rinoa announced to everyone that she and Irvine were officially dating with every intention of getting engaged. Selphie, of course, took exception to these comments.

"Seifer How could he do this to me?! How could _my_ Irvine go out with her?!"

"Messenger Girl, if I hear one more thing about freaken Irvine and that smelly pirate-hooker girlfriend of his I will cut off your gummybear supply!"

Selphie, lying on what was now her designated study bed in Seifer's suit, clutched the bag of gummybears Seifer had procured at the beginning of their study session a little tighter.

"But Seifer! I don't get what he sees in her!"

"Right that's it!"

Seifer sprang to his feet and raced over to Selphie, snatching the gummybears out of her hand.

"I forbid you to think about either of them until after you have taught me how to successfully cast full-life."

Selphie frowned deeply but began to lecture him about how when casting full-life it was a requirement to actually want to heal the team-mate not dismember them. Finally, at eleven-thirty, Seifer stood up and threw Selphie's coat at her.

"Hey what was that for?!"

"I will not have you moping around in my presence…'tis disconcerting. We are going out!"

"I wasn't moping!"

"You were so!"

"Was not"

"Were so"

"Not"

"So"

"Not"

Seifer did not know what made him do it. There they were arguing childishly and the next thing he knew, he pulled the petite girl into an awkward embrace. He could feel the warmth emanating from her as she blushed deep scarlet and it brought a slight smile to his lips. He then added to the effect he knew he was having on her by whispering lightly in her ear "Were so".

That night Seifer took Selphie out for late night shopping in Balamb. They had fun choosing out obscure things to stock his larder with and somehow he ended up with a number of Selphie's favourite foods in his cart. He then paid and took her back to the hotel to unpack occasionally commenting on an obscure item "Chocobo Pops?" "Extra large gummybears?" "100 tofu hotdogs?"

Eventually, at around three in the morning, Seifer walked Selphie back to the garden as it would be too dangerous for her to go by herself, or so he claimed. They were going to exchange their customary goodbye when they heard a long low moan from nearbye the entrance. Looking over towards the gate they saw two people locking mouths in what seemed like a life and death struggle.

"Get a room!" Seifer called out earning an appreciative giggle from Selphie.

It was after he said this that the 'smooching' couple turned and they realized that the couple were infact Irvine and Rinoa, the afore mentioned pirate hooker.

"Oh, it's just you." Irvine said with a grunt.

"Very eloquent, Kinneas. Do you mind exchanging bodily fluid elsewhere?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you got kicked out!"

"I was merely saying goodnight to my girlfriend in a slightly more dignified manner than you ever could." Seifer replied, pulling Selphie closer to him.

"Don't let me stop you." Irvine grunted

Seifer took this as an invitation and gently ran his thumb along Selphie's jaw line before placing an ever so gentle kiss on her lips. At first Selphie was shocked, then she closed her eyes and gave herself over to the kiss. She had to admit, the kiss felt good, the kiss felt right, the kiss was gentle and conveyed millions of emotions to Selphie. Irvine had never kissed her like that. His kisses has been sloppy, halfhearted.

Irvine made a noise of disgust and dragged Rinoa away in search of a more secluded spot. Once Seifer was sure the audience had gone he pulled back from the kiss and gave a bark of laughter. Selphie stood with her eyes closed in a state of complete numbness. When Seifer laughed she snapped out of her submissive state and stared at him in complete shock.

"You never told me you could act Tillmit." He said with a grin. "Man did you see his face?"

**And it is now 1.32am on a school night (or morning) and I am going to bed. Enjoy the update and review! I shall write a really ****really****really**** long chapter if I get to one hundred reviews!**


	16. Trouble again

**Well I have nothing better to do today than to write some cheesy fan fiction so I figure, why not update an oldie but a goody.**

**This is dedicated to all those people who wanted me to finish my stories. Sorry I'm such a disappointment!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it then it isn't mine.**

Selphie was in trouble… Big trouble. She had let Seifer kiss her and she had enjoyed it. And to confuse things further, Squall was not taking 'no' for an answer either, preferring to practically stalk Selphie in the hopes of getting a date. She had never been more confused in her life, and she had been involved in the Sorceress War.

Of course Seifer took pleasure in tormenting those around him and thus was always walking Selphie to and from Garden, holding her hand and making loving faces at her whenever Squall or Irvine were around. Almost every night Selphie would have to help Seifer study for his up and coming exams until finally, it was the night before.

"Okay so we have covered everything. I think you are ready. Just do me a favour and don't screw up." Selphie had the utmost faith in Seifer's abilities.

"Gee, thanks Messenger Girl. I'll take that as a vote of confidence. It will be fine!" he threw a bag of gummy bears at her, "Now have your sugar fix so we can go out and celebrate."

The two of them once again went out shopping and bought some things before returning to the hotel to make a celebratory dinner. At around ten thirty Selphie was able to return home so that Seifer could rest before the seed exams.

When she was in the confines of her own room she quickly withdrew her journal to make a much needed entry.

_Okay so I helped Seifer study. He was really nice to me the entire time and gave me gummy bears again. Why is he always so nice? I mean he doesn't like me, he told me that already. Maybe it is just part of our deal. He thinks he has to be nice. That must be it. I have resolved that I am no longer in love with Irvine. But I don't like Squally either. Then who do I love? I have always liked someone so I shall have to figure out who it is. Zell? No he is sweet but not my type. Err, that guy who sometimes helps out with the garden festival? No, pretty sure he likes Irvine. ICK! Well it isn't Irvine, Zell, that guy or Squall. Maybe, just maybe, it could be…_

_NO WAY IS IT HIM! Hyne!!! He is a vile disgusting sweet weirdo and HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!_

_Oh NO!!!! I am in love with S----_

Before she could finish her discovery there was a knock at her door.

"Selphie, we have to talk!"

**Sorry about the sheer crapness. I have been sick so my mind is only capable of the thoughts 'sharp bad, shiny pretty' and occasionally it extends to 'sometimes sharp things are shiny, but still bad.'**

**Sometimes I marvel at the brilliance of my mind. Well stay tuned folks for the next instalment of my stories. Be sure to check out the ones for Harry Potter and Angel that I have begun although I think this one shall be for me something the other two never can be…My first. R&R, love Myno**


	17. Too much to hope for!

**Disclaimer: all that which you recognise is not that which is mine... **

**Dedication: This one is for Kane, even though we are not together at present, ****i**** will always love you in my own special way, you melt my heart away with your smile.**

"Selphie, we have to talk" Squall said, sitting down on her bed.

"Squally, I really don't think there is much to talk about, I love you like a brother and that's all." Selphie replied, looking upset that she was hurting her friend.

"Selphie I could take the rejection if it was anyone else you were rejecting me for, but Seifer? He is a bad person Selph!" Squall had stood up and was now pacing back and forth in front of Selphie.

"He isn't Squall. Sure he seems mean but that's just a cover. Like a sherbet bomb, he is hard and crusty on the outside, but that all masks the yummy sherbet. He looks after me and I like that." Selphie explained in her wide eyed way.

Squall heaved a sigh and walked to her door. "You love him, and from his behaviour i'd say he loves you too. I only wish that it was me you looked at the way you look at him."

Squall left before Selphie replied and she sat down on her bed, sighing. She knew she loved Seifer but believing he loved her back was something even someone as naive as Selphie couldn't do.

**Author's Note: And that's all I have for now. GUESS WHO'S NOW AN ENGLISH MAJOR, COMPUTING MINOR?! ME!!!**


	18. aced and gummy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the hands with which I type... I bought them off of ebay!**

**Dedication: This one is for all those who bother to review, for my friends (all three of them) and for Kane who is, let's face it, awesome and without whom I might never have bothered to update before the turn of the century...**

It was very rare for Selphie Tilmit to be in a bad mood, but if she was in one then the general consensus was to stay the hell out of her way. Well Selphie was in a foul mood, her short talk with Squall had left her frustrated and she had come to realise that Seifer probably didn't care about her at all.

It was of little surprise to Selphie that the subject of her thoughts walked into the cafeteria, where she was sitting glaring at her plate, and attempted to catch her attention.

"Hey Messenger Girl," Seifer called across the cafeteria to the little brunette, "You know when you get that feeling where you're better than everyone else? Well guess what, for me it isn't just a feeling it's a reality..."

Selphie looked up from her untouched hotdog to the tall blond man calling to her and heaved a depressive sigh. _Friends, Selph, he only wants to be friends. Get a grip, focus on making yourself like someone else!_

"How is it a reality, Seif?" Selphie queried, trying to act like her usually bubbly self and falling short.

"Who took the gummy outta your bear, Selph?" Seifer asked rhetorically, "And the reason it's a reality is I just ACED my theory exams!"

"No-one took the gummy out of my bear Seif... Wait what did you say?"

"I...just...aced...my...theory...exams..." Seifer carefully explained to the girl.

Before Selphie could help herself she had launched herself at Seifer, knocking him over backwards and hugging him with fervor.

"Omigosh! That's so great Seify! I can't believe you passed it!" Selphie squealed, her bad mood forgotten.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there Tilmit, I'm beginning to feel real loved right about now." Seifer replied, wounded.

"Oh Seifer you know what I meant! I'm so excited! You get to go on the practical test. And this year it will be really easy! I mean easier than mine what with the wars being over! Oh my gosh, Seifer, maybe they'll let you be squad leader again. Maybe Squall will let you be on my team! Maybe..."

Seifer was astounded at the girl pinning him to the ground with her hugs. She would not shut up, no matter how much he poked her. Finally he opted for the easiest, and in his opinion most fun, way of getting her to quiet down. Seifer reached up, cupping Selphie's head in his hands and moved her head so her mouth was mere millimeters from his own.

"Selphie, shut up." He whispered, before pushing the startled girl off of him.

Standing up and brushing himself off, Seifer helped the glowering girl up and left the cafeteria with a sly wink over his shoulder on his way out.

**And there is a slightly longer much delayed chapterette... hope you enjoyed this, it was a 10.51 effort... and now I sleep for uni tomorrow!**


End file.
